I Don't Believe in Fairy Tales
by Neko Matty
Summary: Raised by an overly religious father, Lovino's outlook on life is anything but a fairy tale. So what happens when a beautifully handsome Spaniard literally runs into him and changes everything he thought he once knew? M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

** ~~So what do I do in my spare time when I should be finishing my Germancest fic or reviewing for finals...?**

**WRITE A NEW SPAMANO FANFIC OF CORSE! XD **

**This one kinda starts out a bit depressing, but don't worry! I firmly believe in happy endings, so it wont be sad for long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hetalia! ~~**

Lovino Vargas, age seventeen, didn't believe in "happily every after". He wasn't one to read fairy tales or play pretend, and most of the time his attitude was purely pessimistic. Hell, Lovino could barely remember a time when he was happy enough to genuinely smile. He couldn't say his life was hard per say, it was just... complicated.

Remembering back ten years ago, when the Italian was just seven, he could recall a woman laughing face. Soft curly carmel locks framed her perfectly heart shaped features; full lips that always smiled, green emeralds that sparkled and a kindness that seemed to radiate off her in waves. She was beautiful inside and out, a shinning gem that loved Lovino and in short the Italian loved her with all his heart.

Yes, his mother.

It was the only time the Italian could remember when his smiles were true and his laughter wasn't forced. This happiness was short lived though; when quite suddenly his best friend and caretaker got into a car wreak and passed away, leaving both him and his younger brother in the care of their father.

Mr. Vargas was a very successful business man, who in short lived life strictly by the bible. A religious man to the core, and it only seemed to increase when his wife had died. He made it his first priority to educate his sons on the "ways of the lord" and would except nothing but perfection in everything they did.

For Feliciano, the younger brother, this seemed to come naturally. He could recite scriptures, sing hymns from memory and always seemed to have an air of continuous happiness around him. Their father was delighted and showed great praise to the younger.

But for the elder it was different. Lovino had trouble memorizing the long prayers, hymns made his voice shake and crack, and no matter how hard he tried; he just couldn't get enthusiastic about the the old stories of ancient times.

But he did try; if anything he would become curious and questioned the bibles statements with child-like innocents.

"_How can the man lead all those animals to the boat? Does he have magic? Why is that other man taking the servants from the pharaoh? Doesn't he need them to build his house? _

_Why papa is tha-"_

"ENOUGH!"

Upset that his son couldn't just "blindly" accept the religion like his brother had caused Mr. Vargas to begin comparing his sons hence forth. Lovino never seemed to be able to please his father, it always seemed that "Feli" could do it better.

Feli could clean the house, walk the dog, cook dinner, bake a cake, drive a car and even smile better then his brother. At age 15 the elder finally thought he had his chance to win back his fathers attention; Feli had been hired as a caretaker for a church halfway across the country. But his hopes where instantly shattered when his father stated,

"Lovino. Your brother has already found himself on the pathway to God. In a few years time, he will be able to have a steady job.. and what are you doing? At fifteen I was already working and going to school full time; while STILL able to volunteer at the local church. Why cant you take from your brothers good example and at least TRY Lovino. Is it really that hard? Must you make excuses?"

He wasn't even allowed a chance to put a word in to defend himself. Unable to recover quickly enough from the metaphoric slap to the face, the Italian could only meekly nod his head.

"O-of corse father. I will try my best."

"_Your best is not good enough! Try your absolute hardest!"_

Was all the brunette could hear echoing in the back of his head; father yelling at him as he went in search of a job.

Now, presently seventeen, Lovino was working all and any odd jobs he could find in between school to make ends meet. He had moved into a tiny one bed room apartment close to home, not because he was kicked out; but he was making it a point to show his father that he was capable of becoming a son he could be proud of.

He could never hate his father, but it seemed like an endless struggle of the heart. He wanted to be shown love... open displays of affection... and praise when he did something well. It was an ache that he could never sooth alone; he yearned for the approval of someone... anyone who could see him for himself and just accept what they saw.

Though he wasn't exactly close with his brother, over the years he had sent letters to keep in contact with the younger Italian. He would also send money when he could; knowing a caretaker probably didn't make all that much and though it made living conditions tight on the elder, Lovio was determined to help his sibling in anyway he could.

It was early winter when he received the latest letter from his brother. But this one was different, this one made him pause where he stood and carefully re-read the message again.

_Dear Fratello,_

_I got a job, ve! Mr. Rodrick saw I was doing a really good job and decided I would make a good secretary to his cousin! I'm not really sure what a secretary does... but it can't be that hard right? I get to meet my new boss later this week. I'm nervous, but maybe we can become friends, ve~_

_Anyway, i'm writing to also tell you that I don't need you to send me money anymore. Apparently this job will almost triple my salary! Isn't that great? Now fratello can stop working so hard and use the extra money to go on dates with pretty girls or maybe to buy a really fast sports car!_

_Have fun Brother! Ti Amo._

_-Feli_

_'I dont need you to send me anymore money...'_

_'I dont need you...'_

"I don't need _you_."

The statement swirled around the Italian's head like an angry bee, demanding attention. It hurt. He honestly didn't think it would hurt to have his whinny, little brother no longer need him for something.

No.

It was more like the last person who cared about him, no longer _**wanted**_ him. Looking around the cold gray room, Lovino felt more alone then ever before. First his mother... now Feli... it seemed like the people he cared for where slowly leaving him one by one. All that was left was Mr. Vargas and deep in his heart he knew it was a loosing battle to gain his father's attention.

Lovio Vargas didn't believe in fairy tales; but as he clenched the small rosary that hung around his neck and took a shaky breath to calm himself, he let himself hope and pray that somehow _something_ from a fairy tale could actually happen and make this all better. He gave a bitter laugh and allowed a single tear to roll silently down his quivering cheek; knowing full well that make believe and foolish wishing belonged only in the story books he read in as a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Omg you guys, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated.**

**I just kept having writer block and fighting with myself on how I wanted this chapter to go. But now it's done and extra long! Woot! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! ~~**

It had been a few weeks since Feliciano's last letter and if possible, Lovino had been working double the hours. Taking every shift and doing anything he could to make himself exhausted enough to have the peace of a somewhat free mind. It seemed to do the trick until his employer called him in later that week to have a talk.

"Lovino. I've seen the work you've put in and I'm impressed by your self motivational skills and capability to take challenges head on. You've been a valuable employee from the very beginning… And that's why it pains me to inform you that because of the company's lack of business, we will no longer require your services."

_Wait… this couldn't mean…_

"Are you firing me?"

"Well, more like 'laying' you off."

"But… Why? You just said I'm a valuable employee! Why not fire some of these other lazy bums that just sit around and do nothing! Why am I the only one getting fired!

"Laid off. And I'm sorry Lovino, but this is now out of my hands. It's for the good of the company; now your last paycheck will arrive to you by mail-"

He had heard enough. Choking back a string of insults; the Italian stomped out the door, red faced and fuming with frustration. THEY COULDN'T DO THIS!

The rest of the day was a blur. Lovino's daily routine of buying groceries and coming home were so embedded in the Catholic's mind; he didn't even realize he was making dinner till he nicked his thumb with a carving knife. The jolt of pain cleared his mind as his thoughts began to focus more clearly. He knew how hard it was to find a decent job now a days, the economy was rough and the employers even tougher. But asking for his father's help was out of the question; so the Italian knew he'd have to face this challenge alone.

Sucking at the injured finger, Lovino glanced bitterly around the tiny kitchen till his eyes rested on a small folded object laying on the table. Blinking, an idea came to mind as he quickly scooped up the newspaper and silently began searching till he found what he was looking for. Help wanted ads. Fine, if those people didn't need him, he'd find a better job. Something he could actually enjoy and maybe even get paid minimum wage!

Skimming through the thin pages, the brunette was surprised to find a few promising ads that he circled eagerly. Maybe there was hope after all… He paused at one of the larger more decorative looking articles, reading it curiously.

_**~Pizza Di Pasion~**_

_**Accepting applications for chief position.**_

_**Experience not required.**_

_**Passion and love for high quality cuisine is necessary.**_

_**Hours: 3pm-10pm.**_

_**Apply in person.**_

_A chief position?_ Could he do that? It didn't say anything about experience, just love for cooking, right? Cooking had always been a hobby of Lovino's, one of the few things that helped him relax; something that he didn't get critized for back at home. But was it really good enough to share with strangers? Would people actually like it, or get sick from an error on his part? Swallowing his anxieties, the Italian scribbled down the address, skimmed the paper once more before going back to his dinner preparations. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was the silver lining he had been searching for. A new start…

A new way to prove to his father that he was worth something more then just a burden.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning was gray and gloomy, the sky smelt like rain and Lovino's mood had taken on a sour note. Not only had he overslept, but he had tripped down the flight of stairs leaving his apartment, stepped in puddle and almost got hit by a car.

"So much for that silver lining…"

Muttering crossly, the brunette pulled out the folded directions and reread the address containing the restaurant. It wasn't far from his home, and though he had never been to that part of town before; Lovino figured it really couldn't be _THAT_ hard to figure out. He passed bakeries, florist shops, convenient stores, bars and hundreds of different restaurants; but it seemed the more he wandered the more hopelessly lost he became. Where the heck was this place?

It didn't take long for the catholic to realize he had been going around in circles; everything was starting to look the same! Becoming impatient, the Italian's pace quickened as he begin making sharp turns here and there; trying in vain to find something that looked remotely familiar. Thoughts turned panicked, all Lovino wanted to do now was find his way back. Damn him for not doing better research on the area! He was too far gone in his own thoughts that he didn't realize how sharp his turns were till he suddenly ran straight into the arms of a passing pedestrian.

"OOF!"

At the sudden unexpected impact, Lovino found himself on the floor; dazed as a soft fluttering sound filled his ears.

"Ah! Lo siento a mi amigo! Yo no le vi allí. (I'm sorry my friend! I didn't see you there.) Can you get up?"

It took a minute for the Italian to realize the person he just ran into was speaking in a thick Spanish accent. Glancing up, he suddenly felt like his heart had stopped, then restarted its self far too quickly; beating loudly in his chest. He was met with the deepest absinthe colored eyes he had ever seen, shining emerald stones that seemed to look right through him, making him feel self-conscious. But there was also a look of true concern, that somewhat confused him. Taking in more of the stranger's appearance, Lovino was surprised to find the curly, dark-chocolate locks, sun-kissed skin and soft facial features created a very handsome man. He couldn't be any older then mid 20's and his laid back atmosphere seemed to have a universal calming effect that both please and seemed to annoy the Italian.

Realizing he was expected to give an answer to the man who now had his hand held out, the brunette flushed in embarrassment as he took the hand and helped himself up.

"Si. I'm fine."

A sigh of relief came from the stranger as he laughed joyfully, patting Lovino on the back and casting out a sunny smile. It was dazzling and left Lovino feeling breathless and in awe once again.

"Good. I thought when you fell, you were a goner my friend."

Looking down, the Italian saw a large puddle he had barley missed and knew he's been soaked if he fell any other way. Scoffing at the murky water, something drifted and landed near his feet; curiously he picked it up. Paper? Looking around, he saw there were many pieces scattered about. Ah, so _that's_ where the fluttering sound had come from.

"Ay! Mis documentos!" (My documents)

The Spaniard looked flustered and a bit apologetic as if he were embarrassed to be seen in such a clumsy state as he quickly began picking up the white sheets. Knowing it was technically his fault, and not wanting to leave just yet; Lovino bend down and helped retrieve the spilt paper.

"Ah, gracias. So why so energetic Señor…"

"Vargas. Lovino Vargas."

That dazzling smile returned as the stranger looked over and met the Italian's eye.

"That's a lovely name. Now, what's the rush?"

Explaining the ins and outs of his not-so-successful adventure, Lovino's hand gestures became more animated and his tone grew more aggravated as he spoke.

"… and then I turn around and it looked like I've been going around in circles! I mean come on! Give me a bre-"

"You got lost didn't you?"

Sputtering in embarrassment at the innocent accusation, the Italian glared heatedly at the stranger. But to his surprise, the man looked completely unaffected, if anything he seemed to encourage the catholic to speak his mind and just get everything off his chest.

"N-not the point. What I really don't get, is how to find this address that seems so clos-"

"AH! Let me see!"

Suddenly, the man was too close; only inches away from his shoulder as he peered down to examine the tiny scrap of paper. The brunette held his breath, he couldn't understand why his heart was racing as if he were nervous. Maybe he was sick? That had to be it. But… from this distance, Lovino could smell the man's spicy, exotic cologne mixed with a hint of … baking flour? Humm. It was a strange combination that the boy couldn't help but maybe, kind of like…

Wait. Too close!

Jerking himself away when he realized he had been leaning into the Spaniard, Lovino glared to hide the blush as the other gave a cry of delight.

"SI! I know that place! It's not really that far from here. Would you like me to show you Señor Vargas?"

"…Lovino."

He didn't know why he was so insistent on this man knowing his name, but something made him hold his ground as the taller man gave a look of confusion.

"Que?"

"Call me Lovino… Mr. Vargas is my father."

"Ah. Si~

Then 'Lovino', I could show you the way and even give you some tips if you'd like."

"Tips?" Now it was the Italian's turn to be confused. "Tips for what?"

"On how to get hired of course~!"

The Italian could feel a twitch of annoyance course through his system. Did he really not look capable enough to succeed in a simple job interview? Picking up the last of the papers and returning them, the man gave a kind smile and gestured toward the road ahead.

"Come. The restaurant is this way."

What did he have to lose? His previous course of action was a fail and besides, the man looked innocent enough. He couldn't be completely relaxed and would keep his guard up just in case.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There wasn't a moment of silence as the pair made their way through alleys and short cuts across quiet streets. The Spaniard's air supply never seemed to run out as he rambled about various topics ranging from the interview, to his favorite food, then randomly complementing the gray weather; all the while patting the smaller brunette on the back or laughing too loudly. Lovino could only take so much of this; not even his brother had been _this_ bad! His first reaction had been to brush off the nuisance and storm off, then hopefully find a more sain person show him his way back home.

It was a pleasing thought, but the more he thought about it; the more clearly he could see the members of his church give disapproving shakes of their heads. This stranger had been kind enough to give him the help he seeked when there was no one else around. It would be wrong to shun such generosity for his own selfish reasons; he'd just have to swallow his impatience and 'love thy neighbor'. There was a small pause in the mindless chatter, causing the Italian to look up and quickly realize the man had asked him something.

"oh. Sorry… what was that?"

Never missing a stride, the Spaniard happily repeated.

"I asked why Lovi decided to apply in a restaurant!"

"Well, I decided I wanted to try something- wait… a what? The heck is a Lovi?

"It's your name! Just…shorter. I figured that now that we're amigos, we could have cute short names for each other. Ah! Like a nickname! Wouldn't that be great?"

Scratch generosity, this man was obviously insane and the sudden urge to head butt the overly friendly creep was sounding better and better.

"Friend? I don't even know you! What on earth could make you think-"

_**THUNK**_

That was the second time Lovino ran into the man, face first into his strong, clothed back. Wincing in pain and rubbing his now sore nose, the Italian failed to notice the sudden sparkle in the stranger's emerald eyes or how quickly he spun around so they could face each other. All the catholic knew was one moment he was about to curse out at the sudden jolt; the next his arm was being extended, hand enveloped in warm heat.

The Spaniard had captured the Italian in a soft hand shake and though his features were open and purely friendly; the brunette couldn't help the slight color that snuck onto his cheeks when the elder held on slightly longer then what was necessary.

"How terribly rude of me not to introduce myself before.

My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lovi~.

_Sigh._ This was going to be a long day, Lovino could just feel it.

….

**AN: And Antonio finally makes his appearance~!**

**Now I'm off to write chap 3!**


End file.
